Promesa que mata
by Neko-Naru-Uchiha
Summary: Cuando prometes algo, siempre haces lo imposible por cumplirlo, ¿No? Pero, ¿Qué harias si la misma es, en parte, la causa de tu dolor y a la cual antes era tu mayor deseo? Sakura solo atinó a aquello...


_¡Hola! Bueno, esto, ya pronto subiré los fanfics que se encuentran en progreso. Mientras tanto, los entretengo un poco dejándoles one-shots y/o colecciones de shots inspirados en hechos reales de mi vida u.u _

_¡Saludos! _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Promesa que mata**_

Las teclas del teclado del dichoso y semejante equipo, que antes sonaban con total rapidez, dejaron esa melodía por el silencio reinante en la habitación tenuemente iluminada por la luz que desprendía la pantalla de la laptop. Su rostro estaba cubierto por su pelirosado cabello que dejaba palabras que decir que describiesen su estado anímico. Hace rato que no hablaba de la misma manera con _él,_ y justo cuando iba a hacerlo de nuevo, _ese tema salió a flote._ No es que le molestase, para nada, ella le consideraba como tal y lo apreciaba muchísimo. Como _su amigo…_ O al menos así era hace tiempo atrás. Y no supo exactamente cuándo sus sentimientos cambiaron rotundamente de un día para el otro. Menos decir que, por primera vez en toda su juventud, se arrepintió de haber hecho _esa promesa, esa que le pertenecía a alguien muy preciado para ella. _Pero, lo peor de la misma, era que su deseo se cumplió. No sabía si realmente quería que sus deseos no se cumpliesen o solo era por la sorpresa en ese instante. No comprendía qué le estaba sucediendo justo allí. Ella misma había deseado _aquello… ¨Deseo que los hombres me miren como una amiga; no encontrar al amor porque me defraudará y ser soltera toda mi vida¨._ Exactamente, era lo que ella había deseado con profunda inocencia y miedo al dolor, _aquel dolor punzante aún en su pecho. _Por miedo a ser lastimada como en su ex relación. Pero lo cierto era que _él había sido el verdaderamente fiel mientras ella lo engaño. _ Sabía bien que el Uchiha la había amado de verdad y ella sólo lo dejo ir, pasar como cualquier paloma volar. Se odiaba a sí misma mas esa vez solo deseaba irse al otro mundo y poder descubrir lo que ella tanto rechazó… Y buscó, pero que finalmente, lo dejó. Una lágrima escapó de esa mirada cargada de tristeza pero de decisión a su vez. Levantó su vista hacia la pantalla nuevamente y sus bellísimos ojos jade releyeron lo escrito por ese Sol que poseía pedacitos de cielo en su mirada llena de felicidad.

**-****Naruto Rasengan dice: **

**Sakura, la verdad es que…**

**Princess Saku dice:**

**¿La verdad es que qué, Naruto? Habla de una vez onegai.**

**Naruto Rasengan dice: **

**Prefiero que seamos solo amigos, es decir, porque he usado apodos inapropiados, Sakura. Claro, si no te molesta….**

**Princess Saku dice: **

… **Claro que no, además, me arrepentí de haber combinado ese beso… No porque seas feo… Pero también eres solo un amigo para mi n.n **

**Naruto Rasegnan dice:**

**Que bueno dattebayo. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto, entonces?**

**Princess Saku dice: **

**Claro. Dime, Naru, ¿De qué trata?**

**Naruto Rasengan dice: **

**Mmm...**** veamos… No se por dónde empezar…**

**Princess Saku dice: **

…

**Naruto Rasengan dice: **

**Bueno, te lo diré de una vez sin rodeos. **

**Princess Saku dice:**

**Pues entonces habla Naruto, no tengo todo el día…**

**Naruto Rasengan dice:**

**Sasuke y yo somos pareja. ¿Qué dices? Je jeje, somos muy felices juntos ttebayo. :)n.n **

**Princess Saku dice: **

**Yo… Esto… Bien por ustedes dos muchachos, que sean felices: D**

**Naruto Rasengan dice:**

**Arigatou, Sakura-Chan. **

**Princess Saku dice: **

**Jeje, hace rato que no me llamabas así. Esto… Debo irme… Tengo que estudiar aún. Saludos, Matta ne. n.n **

**Naruto Rasengan dice: **

… **Okay Sakura-Chan. Matta ne.! – **

Claro, eso era lo que la había descolocado de su mundo. _Perderlo como algo más que un amigo cuando ella misma le rechazó tantas veces… _Ese día quiso omitir ese detalle para no acabar con su vida allí mismo, lo peor, es que su ex estaba con su ex futuro novio. _Le amaba…_Maldita sea ese sentimiento. No lo quería siquiera volver a oír y justo cuando la vida le estaba enseñando un lado bueno, su castillo se derrumbó. Ahora más que nunca soltó su tristeza en llantos, llantos con gritos desgarradores. Cerró con fuerza su computadora y se dejó caer en su cama. Mañana no asistiría a clases: no quería encontrarse con _la pareja. _Encima, eran sus compañeros de equipo para todos los trabajos prácticos anuales. Se maldecía por eso. ¿Por qué le tocaba aquello? Más gritos cesaron y susurró las palabras que tanto le desgarraban el alma.

- Naruto, ai shitteru… Al principio no eras nada hasta luego pasar a…snif snif… A ser mi amigo…Snif snif… Y luego, fuiste…Snif… Y sigues siendo…Snif snif… Todo para mí, así de de repente… Snif snif… Sasuke, gomenasai… Snif… Los amo, snif snif…- y su garganta se secó de inmediato y, sin poder soportarlo más, rompió lo que tenía a su alcance, se golpeó su cabeza contra la punta de la cama y hasta casi se tiraba por doquier hasta quedar de vuelta en su colchón y dejarse llevar por Morfeo. Mañana pensaría en salir de comprar con Ino, hacer la tarea de la semana, e ir por víveres… Más tarde pensaría cómo hacer para olvidarse de ellos dos… Por completo. _No le importaba si debía alejarse de allí para siempre… Y no volver a verlos nunca más aunque el dolor le fuese más pesado aún. No quería verlos, eso la mataría por completo. Pero era una total pena y desgracia que debía mantener su promesa cumplida al igual que sus sueños que albergaban con llegar alguna vez…_

_**Dolor. **_

Eso era lo que más le quedaba en mente… Y en su corazón, su triste corazón porque _esa le causaba eso. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bueno, pueden dejar todo tipo de comentarios… ¿Comentarios? ___


End file.
